You Are Not Alone
by 0109silver
Summary: Starfire is regreting Tokyo and Robin is too. But with no one around in the Tower, what will happen? Will it get steamy? Or will it end badly?... Oneshot...RobxStar... T because I am paranoid.


**Hey Hey whats up?... okay lets get to the plot, Robin and Starfire are at the tower **_**alone**_**. Beastboy and Raven are on a date and Cyborg is on a date with BumbleBee. What will happen...**

I breath in and out, in and out, a constent rythme of breaths make my life. But what is life if it is not worth it. Taking risks and living what you want, I guess I am nervous. The tower is alone, quiet, peaceful, nothing to be ashamed of right? I look up at the ceiling thinking, wondering, breathing. Why do I feel ashamed? Is it because of him?

I sit up in bed, looking at my round bed, my pink and purple room. And wonder was it a mistake. Will _it_ get in the way of our duty, and will this ever work? Was it a mistake to fall for him? To fall for him _hard_? Maybe it was...

My legs swing over my bed, my pjs fall to my side. Purple and white striped pants and a white shirt clings to my body. I walk to my down but I hesitate...

Why does this feel so wrong? Why did I reveal my feeling back in Tokyo, did I have to? Why did we do it, was it just at the spur of the moment type of thing? Does he really like _me_? Or do I just have a pretty face that he likes. Does he feel the same...

I turn and go to my mirror and gaze upon the girl in it. There is nothing special about her, about her face or eyes. I am just average. I am not beautiful. I am just me. What does he see in me? It was a mistake...

I sigh a go to the door again, and wait. Wait for something that isn't going to happen. He is not going to come, for me, and I am sure. I press my figures on the numbers to open the door. I walk down the hall slowly, carefully, not wake him. I turn the corner, and walk slower, and slower. I think about the time we admit the feelings to each other, the time when we intertwined our fingers. The time we shared our moment together...

I get to the door of the 'big room' and the doors slid open with a _swish_. I walk down the brief steps and into the kitchen. I scramble through the cabinets and find a box of Pop-Tarts - Beastboy's secret stash of sweets. I can't but smile at how Beastboy is such a fool in his own little ways.

I take out a package and put the box back, and un-wrap the foil. I sit at a stool at the counter, bit into the sweet treat. The frudge swirl fills my mouth, the chocolate brings to life ever taste bud. I chew slowly enjoying every my gaze wonders upon the night sky in the huge window. I stop and swallow, my eyes fill with the beauty of the stars.

The thing that I love about the night is the stars and moon, it unique poise and sight. I love how the universe has it mysteries, and that where ever you go in the galaxy the stars stay the same. They might be called different names, or in different positions in the sky. But they always stay the same brightness and sight. That is the way I feel about him...

I take acouple more bits, gaze on the stars and the moon, the light of the city, and the ocean. In may way Earth is not that much different from Tameran, it might have different foods, and holidays. But not much difference -

"And thought I was the only mid-night snack-er." A familiar voice enters my thoughts, and it is not my imagination, it is real. I to the door and see a figure. He is in his red and white pajamas, but he is still wearing his mask. His shirt hugs his torsoe you can see his muscular build...

His jet black hair is a mess but functional, and his face is as perfect as you can describe. His lean figure leaves the door and heads for me. He gorgeous smile and white teeth show in the dim light.

I swallow hard, I try not to focus on his gaze. I take it anymore I have to tell...

"BB's secret stash?" He point to my Pop-Tart. I look down and look back up.

"Yes, want some?" I offer holding up the snack.

"Sure," He walks by my and seats next to me. I split the Tart in half and hand him it. He smiles and takes it without hesitation. He bits into it and chews. The most perfect chew I can say, so smooth, and perfect...

"So, why are you up?" I ask suddenly. My English is getting very better, and I can finally tell BB that his jokes are lame...

He swallows, and stares at me, with his mask. "I don't know, I guess I couldn't sleep...you?" He points to me with the snack.

"Same," I mutter. I look down at the counter. _Why is this so hard, just tell him Starfire! _There was an akward silence that seems like an eternity. I keep looking down at my feet and counter, and so does he.

Occasionally I glanced at him to see if he is watching. No he is not, he looks at the snack and the ground, he looks nervous. More nervous than I seen him in a while. He glances up at me and I quickly look down. He scoots closer to me, and I move away.

His face was fill with hurt, and disapointment.

"Starfire..." His voice filled with pain, it was shallow and sounded like he was about to cry.

"Robin I can't do this..." I finally look up, I search his face. Sadness, sarrow, and... understanding?

"Why... Starfire tell me..." He inches closer. I swallow everything that I believe in, happiness, life, and love. I don't believe in them anymore...

"Cause happy endings don't happen," I choak back a whimper, I get up and head for the door. But something grabs my arm and spins me around. Come face to face with Robin, his hands are on my soldiers. He stares into my eyes, his mask traces my eyes peiring into my soul. I feel my breath stop, and my heart...

"What do you mean?" Robin's voice is weak, his breathing is heavy and strong. I try to make a excuse for my reason, my mouth moves but no words come out. His hands grip tighter around my soldiers. Until he speaks agian.

"Starfire! What!" His tone is alarming, he trys to keep back a sob. He gulps and lets go of my arms. He tries to keep back his feelings, his sadness.

I finally found my voice.

"Because there is no future for us!" I yell at him. But it doesn't faze him. "We screwed up! We only made things more difficult for everyone!" And I mean it...

After Tokyo we were happy, loving, and with no problems. But if one of the villains found out, and they used him against me...

"And you don't think I thought about that!" Actually I didn't...

"Do you think if one of the criminals turned you against me, would I leave you or try to save you? I would try to save you! Star, I have considered this a million times over and over, and the only conclusion I come to is to break-up with you..."

_He has..._ "That is why I came out here, to end it... but what I didn't know is that you thought the same..." He looks to the ground, I she his muscles in his jaw rotate and move.

"You thought I was a girl blinded by my feelings," I say, and he quickly looks up, he was about to say something but I interupt him. "You thought I was STUPID GIRL!" I yell at him again. He thought I was dumb... I am not!

"Star I didn't -"

"Yea right, why should I believe you? You withheld this from me for 2 months and you didn't tell me!" I shove him back alittle, I feel a tear run down my face.

"Star! I didn't say that!" His voice rises with mine. I feel the atmosphere change to electricity. It burns my skin, and anger flys through me. Anger runs through him too. His face reds with every second.

"WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY IS THAT I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU BECAUSE OF ME!" Somehow brings me down alittle. Does he really mean that? But anger still runs through my veins, the atmosphere is still a battery. And I am still mad!

Before I could think of something, something pushes me to the wall, pain rushes through my back, until I realize who it is. Robin's hands pin my arm above my head, his body is on top of mine. I struggle but to no avail. But do I really want this...

He crushes my body under his as he gets closer and closer. My heart is beating out of my chest and I can feel his, faster than mine. His breath is heavy and shallow and so is mine.

"What I am trying to say is... If you get hurt or die because of me I can not live on. I can't live without..." He whispers to me, in a smooth and calm voice, and I love it...

"I -" I try to say but, his lips plant on mine, firm and soft lips trail on my lips, a tingle goes through out my body. My breath blends with his, his warmth is shared with mine. His body comes closer to mine, and I allow it. We break for a couple of seconds until I find myself kissing him again.

Me hands are still over my head, pinned by his muscular arms. One of his hands finally release but the other keeps both of my arm at bay. The free hand cups my face and trails down to my neck, his finger on my neck feels warm and smooth, basically heaven. The other hand comes down and meets the other one. They both trail down to my hips. My arms wrap around his soldiers, my fingers run through his, silk, black hair.

He kisses my lips, harder and harder, and I do the same. His hands slip under my shirt, his hands trail back up my skin and spine. Warmth runs through me.

My hands trail down to his shirt like they have a mind of their own, I unbutton the first few buttons of his polo. He backs away to give me access to his chest, I want to feel his skin like he is. My hands reach his collar bone and move down further into the shirt...

His hands trail down to my thighs, we break for another minute, I look into his mask, but what is under it? My hands move to his cheeks, but he grabs one of them and kisses my palms and rubs my hands on his skin. But the other still trails to his mask, I look at him and he looks at me, like a sign of permitsion to do it.

He smiles, and I smile and his hand helps mine to peel away his mask. Inch by inch it removes, revealing the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Wow..." Is all I can say. Sky blue eyes stare into mine, they were full of happiness, joy, and fear. I gentally trace his eye socket with my thumb to see if it's real...

And it is.

He stares at me, and I stare back, but he kisses me again and again, gentally and frim he runs down to my neck, I lean my head back to the wall, I groan and he does too. His hands are under my knees and quickly without hesitation flings me into his arms, putting more pressure on me and I love it...

His lips move back up to lips, drags me along the wall, carrying me to the door, and into the hall. We bump along the wall until we get to his room. We get to his bed, and he plops me onto it. He stands up and takes off his shirt...

Chiseled abs, difined pecks and bicips, he leans forward and leans feet from me, I raise my shirt over my head, my sports bra and bottoms are all that left...

Me hand trace every detail of his torsoe, every ab, every muscle. His hand traces my stomach and moves up to my chest, he listens to my heartbeat, I close my eyes and listen with him.

I open them and find him staring at me, the I finally realize... oh crap!

"Do you have..." He nods. I lean down to his bed, he crawls on top of me, and whispers into my ear...

"First time...?" I look into his eyes and nod, and leans down to whisper again...

"Mine too." This makes me smile abit. He trails my neck and my chest.

And the night went on from there...

. . .

I wake up next a muscular body, a arm around my hip and his other arm under my head. My eyes trail the arm up to the soldier and then the neck and his head. Robin.

He eyes stare at my body and my eyes, the sheets are arm and cozy, his body pressed against mine.

I turn over, and face him, he smiles and I smile back, Robin's fingers run along my soldier and arm, my hand presses against his rock-hard abs.

"So?" He finally brakes the silence, I scooch closer.

"So..." I finally say, he leans closer and closer. As do I.

"I love you..." He whispers into my ear, his breath tickles it, I laugh. _It is about time he said that..._

"I love you too." I answer.

"You are never alone with me," I kisses my lips and I kiss back.

"I know..." After I say that something dawns on me. "So how are we going to sneak out, with out the other suspecting anything," cause they probibly can't handle it anyway. "And we souldn't right?" Something in his eyes tell me 'yes', and to confirm it he nods. I lay my head on his soldier.

"That is a totally different mission," Robin finally says.

((((0))))

**So how did you like that? Was it good, great, or bad. Please comment. thanks for reading :) **


End file.
